Wettpool Nr 3
by Anke
Summary: Normale Frauen bekommen ihr Kind in der Sicherheit der Krankenstation – aber wer hält Kathryn Janeway schon für normal? Fortsetzung zu  "Große Erwartungen"
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Wettpool Nr. 3

Summary: Normale Frauen bekommen ihr Kind in der Sicherheit der Krankenstation – aber wer hält Kathryn Janeway schon für normal? Fortsetzung zu „Große Erwartungen"

Disclaimer: Weiterhin gehört Star Trek nicht mir, sondern – ratet mal – Paramount

AN: Diese Gesichte spielt in einer fiktiven 8. Staffel, die Ereignisse in „Endgame" haben nie stattgefunden, auch Neelix ist noch an Bord.

* * *

><p>Chakotay lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die Szene vor ihm. Kathryn und Seven of Nine standen bei Tom Paris an der Steuerkonsole und diskutierten angeregt über eine verbesserte Anbindung der Daten aus dem astrometrischen Labor an die Conn. Natürlich hätte sich eine Frau in Kathryns weit fortgeschrittenem Stadium der Schwangerschaft längst im Mutterschutz befinden sollen, auch wenn diese Frau Kommandantin eines Raumschiffes war. Nur sein Sternflotten-Captain sah das naturgemäß anders. In den siebeneinhalb Jahren auf der Voyager hatte Kathryn eine Verbindung zu dem Schiff und seiner Besatzung entwickelt, die es ihr vollkommen unmöglich machte, sich aus dem Tagesgeschäft zurückzuziehen. Und mit Rücksicht auf ihre – und seine eigene – geistige Gesundheit hatten Chakotay und der Doktor gar nicht erst versucht, sie dazu zu überreden. Unter Toms vielen Schwangerschafts-Wettpools war dann auch Wette Nr. 4 über die Länge des Mutterschutzes die langweiligste. Fast die gesamte Mannschaft hatte auf „Einsetzen der Presswehen bis nächster roter Alarm" getippt. Auch er selbst hätte nicht anders gewettet. Außerdem hatte Kathryn mit ihrem gänzlichen Verzicht auf Außenmissionen (Wettpool Nr. 5) und dem annähernden Verzicht auf Kaffee (Wettpool Nr. 6) schon außerordentlich große Opfer gebracht. Chakotay grinste. Natürlich wusste er, dass Kathryn sich mehr Kaffee genehmigte, als sie öffentlich zugab – und Kathryn wusste, dass er es wusste. Aber der „Zwang" zum heimlichen Kaffeegenuss sorgte dafür, dass sie ihren Konsum auf ein vernünftiges Maß reduzierte – zumindest bis ihre Tochter auf der Welt war.<p>

Es konnte sich jetzt nur noch um Tage handeln. Eine freudige Ungeduld hatte das ganze Schiff erfasst. Die Quartiere des Captains und des Ersten Offiziers waren zusammengelegt und nachwuchstauglich umgebaut. Die Baby-Party war gefeiert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass selbst ihr neues vergrößertes Quartier die vielen Geschenke kaum fassen konnte? Woher hatten die Leute eigentlich so viele Replikator-Rationen? Chakotay wusste, dass Kathryn sich Sorgen über die Reaktion ihrer Crew gemacht hatte. Und auch wenn er selbst diese Sorgen nicht geteilt hatte, war er doch von der ungeteilten Begeisterung überrascht. Scheinbar war die gesamte Besatzung seit Jahren der Meinung gewesen, dass Kathryn und er unbedingt zusammengehörten. Allerdings hatte er ja schon immer gewusst, dass die Voyager mit einer außerordentlich scharfsinnigen Mannschaft gesegnet war. Dieses Kind würde ein ganzes Schiff voller selbsternannter Onkel und Tanten haben. In Toms Wettpool Nr. 7 ging es darum, wer wohl die Ehre der Patenschaft haben dürfte – eine heißbegehrte Position. Selbst Tuvok hatte dezent angedeutet, dass er eine logische Wahl sei. Nun, in wenigen Tagen würden sie es wissen. Kathryn wurde jedenfalls von Tag zu Tag deutlich ungeduldiger und die körperlichen Einschränkungen zerrten immer stärker an ihren Nerven. Dass der Doktor in einem schwachen Moment erwähnt hatte, gerade bei der ersten Schwangerschaft könne sich der Geburtstermin gerne nach hinten verzögern, war auch nicht hilfreich gewesen.

„Thomasina? Harriet? Esmeralda? Arachnia?"

Amüsiert beobachtete Chakotay wie Tom zum wiederholten Mal versuchte, den Namen des Babys herauszubekommen. Eigentlich hatten sie gar keinen Grund den Namen geheim zu halten – außer der schlichten Freude daran, Tom leiden zu sehen. Je eifriger der versuchte, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, desto entschlossener waren Kathryn und er nichts zu verraten. Chakotay fing Kathryns belustigtes Zwinkern auf, während Seven sich von dem Geplänkel zwischen Pilot und Captain unbeeindruckt über die Konsole beugte.

„Captain, diese Anzeigen sollten Sie sich ansehen", bemerkte sie gerade, als ein grünes Gleißen die drei Personen an der Conn einhüllte und sie vor Chakotays entsetzen Augen dematerialisierten.

Nach einer Nanosekunde des Schreckens setzten seine Sternflottenreflexe ein.

„Roter Alarm. Schilde hoch. Computer lokalisiere den Aufenthaltsort von Captain Janeway."

„Befehl nicht ausführbar. Captain Janeway befindet sich nicht an Bord."

„Commander!" Harrys Stimme brach fast.

„Ja, Mr. Kim. Sprechen Sie", herrschte Chakotay ihn an. _Mäßige dich_, ermahnte er sich. _Es geht nicht nur um Kathryn und euer Baby. Schließlich sind Harry und Seven verlobt._

„Auf Position 147.215 ist ganz unvermittelt ein Borgkubus aufgetaucht. Meinen Anzeigen zufolge sind der Captain, Seven und Tom an Bord des Kubus transportiert worden."

„Bestätigt", meldete Tuvok mit seiner gleichbleibend ruhigen vulkanischen Stimme.

„Auf den Schirm. Versuchen Sie sie zurückzuholen, Mr. Kim! Tuvok, sind weitere Personen verschwunden?"

„Negativ, Commander. Außer dem Captain, Lieutenant Paris und Seven of Nine befinden sich alle Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord."

„Ich kann sie nicht erfassen." Harry hörte sich fast panisch an. „Die Borg scheinen ein Dämpfungsfeld um ihre Position errichtet zu haben."

„Commander Chakotay an Lieutenant Torres. B'Elanna, eben ist hier ein Borgkubus aufgetaucht und hat drei Besatzungsmitglieder entführt. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was sie vorhaben, aber du musst dein Möglichstes tun, um die drei schnellstmöglich zurückzuholen."

„Verstanden, Commander." B'Elannas Stimme verriet, sie wusste, dass es besser war, in diesem Moment nicht nach der Identität der drei Verschwundenen zu fragen. Chakotay war dankbar dafür.

=/\=

1470 Replikatorrationen rechnete sich Tom Paris aus. 1470 Replikatorrationen würde er gewinnen, wenn jetzt auch noch die Wehen bei seinem Captain einsetzten. 1470 Replikatorrationen, das war genug um Miral zu einer leolawurzelfreien Kindheit zu verhelfen – nein, nicht an Miral denken. 1470 Replikatorrationen, wenn sie das hier überlebten. 1470 Replikatorrationen, der größte Wettpool in der Geschichte der Voyager, der Erlös aus Wettpool Nr. 3, „Aufenthaltsort des Captains bei Einsetzen der Wehen". Tom hatte auf „in Verhandlungen mit Borg-Königin" gesetzt und so wie es aussah, war er gerade dabei zu gewinnen.

Tom folgte dem Captain gemeinsam mit Seven of Nine durch die endlosen Gänge des Borgkubus. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, sich in einem schlechten Traum zu befinden. Den einen Augenblick war er an seinem Pilotenplatz gesessen und hatte mit Seven und dem Captain über Sensoren und Babynamen diskutiert, im nächsten befand er sich hier, irgendwo auf einem Borgschiff. Sofort waren sie von einer Gruppe Drohnen aufgegriffen worden und wurden nun durch das Schiff eskortiert. Wo sie wohl mit ihnen hinwollten? Was sie mit ihnen vorhatten? Wo waren die anderen? Ganz ruhig, Tom, beschwor er sich selbst. 1470 Replikatorrationen. Der Captain vor ihm schien bemerkenswert gelassen zu sein. Die Frau hatte wirklich Nerven. Trotzdem nahm Tom ihre angespannte Körperhaltung wahr, während er darauf achtete, sie gegen die Brog hinter ihnen abzuschirmen und ihr im Notfall schnell zur Seite springen zu können. Er fragte sich flüchtig, wie es wohl Chakotay gehen mochte. Er konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als dass Frau und Kind vor den eigenen Augen von den Borg verschleppt werden würden. Nicht an Miral denken, bloß nicht an Miral denken. 1470 Replikatorrationen…

Endlich waren sie am Ziel ihrer Wanderung angekommen. Die Drohnen führten sie in eine Kammer, in der sie offensichtlich schon erwartet wurden.

„Captain Janeway, ich freue mich Sie zu sehen." Die Borgkönigin lächelte ihr kaltes glattes Lächeln.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf Ihrer Seite. Warum haben Sie uns entführt?" Selbst hochschwanger schaffte es der Captain, eine drohende Körperhaltung einzunehmen.

„Ich habe Ihnen ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen."

„Wir machen keine Geschäfte mit den Borg", sagte der Captain eisig.

„Das haben Sie schon getan, als es um Spezies 8472 und eine Passage durch unseren Raum ging", sagte die Borgkönigin in ihrem nervtötend freundlichen Tonfall. „Und ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden es wieder tun – wir haben ein Angebot, dass Sie nicht ablehnen können."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich frage Sie noch einmal: Was wollen Sie?" Der Captain starrte die Borg-Königin kalt an und eine geringere wäre unter dem Janeway-Todesblick in die Knie gegangen.

„Nicht viel. Die Datenbank der Voyager im Austausch gegen eine schnelle und sichere Heimkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten."

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich mit den Borg Geschäfte mache, wegen ein bisschen Bequemlichkeit." Der Captain spie die Worte förmlich aus.

Die Borgkönigin blieb immer noch freundlich: „Oh, dann lassen Sie mich mein Angebot erweitern: Sie übergeben uns Ihre Datenbank und wir sorgen im Gegenzug dafür, dass Sie nächste Woche Ihre geliebte Erde wiedersehen – oder Sie weigern sich, uns Ihre Datenbank zu übergeben und werden alle sterben: Sie, Ihre Besatzung, Ihr ungeborenes Kind."

Der Captain wich zurück als die Borgkönigin vortrat und ihr die Hand auf den geschwollenen Bauch legte. Tom machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wünschen sich eine gute und sichere Zukunft für Ihr Kind. Wir können dies gewährleisten. Sie müssen uns nur Ihre Datenbank übergeben", sagte die Königin schmeichlerisch, dann wurde ihre Stimme hart: „Ich gebe Ihnen 24 Stunden Zeit um zur Vernunft zu kommen, Captain. Wenn Sie uns dann diese Datenbank nicht übergeben, werden wir die Voyager und alle, die sich darauf befinden, zerstören."


	2. Chapter 2

Auf ein kurzes Zeichen der Borgkönigin verschwanden die Wände des Borgkubus um sie herum und sie materialisierten wieder auf der Brücke der Voyager. Chakotay sprang auf. Für einen Moment dachte Tom, er würde den Captain umarmen, doch im nächsten Augenblick nahm Chakotay wieder die angemessene Haltung für einen Ersten Offizier an. Captain und Commander verhielten sie sich im Dienst immer streng professionell. Tom verstand und bewunderte das, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er selbst zu einem solchen Verhalten in der Lage wäre. Seine Ehefrau war das offensichtlich schon. B'Elanna saß an der Ingenieursstation und ließ hochkonzentriert ihre Finger über die Konsole tanzen.

„Captain, der Trojaner funktioniert. Ich empfange Daten vom Kubus", meldete sie, als sie endlich aufsah.

„Sehr gut, B'Elanna. Meinen Glückwünsch, Seven, Harry", sagte der Captain warm zu dem Pärchen, das sich sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr an der Ops zusammengedrängt hatte. „Es scheint, dass Sie mit Ihrer Programmierung hervorragende Arbeit geleistet haben." Als die Voyager vor einigen Monaten das Gebiet der so genannten Allianz freier Planeten durchquert hatte, hatten Harry, Seven und B'Elanna im Zuge eines Technologieaustauschs einige interessante Hacker-Techniken kennengelernt. Diese hatten sie weiterentwickelt und Sevens Borg-Physiologie so angepasst, dass die ehemalige Drohne damit schnell und unauffällig fremde Computersysteme infizieren konnte. Dass ausgerechnet die Borg die Feuerprobe waren, hatte niemand ahnen können. „Wir werden alle Informationen brauchen, die wir bekommen können. Die Borg haben uns ein überaus seltsames Angebot gemacht."

=/\=

Im Besprechungsraum erläuterte Captain Janeway ihren erstaunten Senior-Offizieren das Angebot der Borgkönigin.

„Wie Sie sehen, stehen wir nun vor zwei gleichermaßen unakzeptable Alternativen. Entweder wir übergeben den Borg unsere Datenbank oder sie werden versuchen, die Voyager zu vernichten."

„Womit sie nach dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge vermutlich Erfolg hätten", stellte Tuvok sachlich fest. „Wir kommen allerdings nicht umhin festzustellen, dass die Borg unserer Datenbank eine auf den ersten Blick unangemessen hohe Bedeutung beimessen. Es wäre weise, die Hintergründe dieses Interesses einer genaueren Betrachtung zu unterziehen."

„Wir müssen uns nicht nur fragen, warum die Borg ein so großes Interesse an unserer Datenbank haben, sondern auch, warum sie sich solche Umstände machen", ergänzte Chakotay.

„Eben, was ist aus der guten alten „Widerstand ist zwecklos. Sie werden assimiliert werden"-Nummer geworden?", fragte Tom. „Warum auf einmal nach etwas fragen, dass sie sich einfach nehmen könnten."

„Vielleicht haben sie einfach schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit uns gemacht?", überlegte Harry.

„Trotzdem bleibt die Frage, was sie mit unserer Datenbank wollen", bemerkte B'Elanna. „Wie Tuvok und Chakotay schon festgestellt haben, sie muss irgendetwas enthalten, was für die Borg von größter Wichtigkeit ist. So wichtig, dass sie nicht in Kauf nehmen wollen, dass sie bei einem Angriff zerstört wird."

„Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung", erklärte der Captain. „Wir müssen zunächst einmal herausfinden, was das eigentliche Ziel der Borg ist. Seven, Harry, bilden Sie Teams, die die Daten aus dem Kubus analysieren sollen. Tuvok, B'Elanna, Sie verwenden die taktischen Daten aus dem Kubus, um unsere Offensiv- und Defensivsysteme anzupassen. Im Falle eines Falles möchte ich ihnen einen Kampf liefern, den sie nicht so schnell vergessen. Chakotay und ich werden uns um eine Verteidigungsstrategie kümmern."

=/\=

Nach vier Stunden konnten Seven und Harry eine Theorie präsentieren.

„In den letzten Monaten hat das Kollektiv überraschend mehrere Kuben verloren, nachdem diese Schiffe oder Kolonien bisher als ungefährlich eingestufter Spezies assimiliert hatten. Die Borg haben die Gemeinsamkeiten dieser Spezies analysiert und konnten dabei nur eine Übereinstimmung feststellen: Alle hatten Kontakt zur Voyager", erklärte Seven.

Harry ging zum Wandschirm. „Die Tekaro. Wir haben ein Schiff dieser Spezies in einem Raumhafen der K'losso getroffen und uns über Deflektortechnologie und interstellare Kartografie ausgetauscht.

Die Anneleskiii. Wir haben ihr Gebiet vor einem Jahr durchquert und uns währenddessen über Hypermaterieantriebe und Tomatenzucht ausgetauscht.

Die P'lum. Auf einem ihrer Heimatplanten haben wir eine Woche Landurlaub gemacht. Im Gegenzug dazu haben wir ihnen unsere kulinarische Datenbank überlassen."

„Ich erinnere mich", bemerkte Tom. „Diese Verrückten waren ganz heiß auf Neelix ‚Leolawurzel-Suppe Surprize'."

„Nichts von alledem hat auf den ersten Blick auch nur im Entferntesten mit den Borg oder einer Waffe zu tun", stellte Captain Janeway fest.

„Vielleicht ist es ja etwas Biologisches", überlegte Chaktoay, „ein Virus oder eine genetische Mutation."

„Vielleicht sind die Borg ja allergisch auf Leolawurzeln." Dieser gerummelte Kommentar brachte Tom einen strengen Blick seiner Kommandantin ein. Wenn möglich, hatte sie mit dem Fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft ihren Todesblick weiter perfektioniert.

„Unser Problem – und auch das des Kollektivs – ist das Fehlen valider Informationen", erklärte Seven. „Die Kuben wurden jeweils kurz nach Beginn der Assimilation vollkommen überraschend zerstört, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war erst ein Bruchteil der Datenbanken ins Hive-Bewusstsein integriert. Deshalb legen die Borg vermutlich auch so großen Wert darauf, unsere Datenbank unversehrt zu erhalten."

„Captain, so bemerkenswert dieses Zusammentreffen ist, besteht dennoch die Möglichkeit, dass die Zerstörung der Borgkuben nichts mit unseren Begegnungen mit diesen Spezies zu tun hat", bemerkte Tuvok. „Korrelation bedeutet nicht zwingend Kausalität. Es könnte, wie von Seven of Nine angesprochen, weitere Faktoren geben, die von den Borg übersehen wurden oder sich gar um einen Zufall handeln."

„Trotzdem, eine bemerkenswerte Verkettung von Ereignissen", sagte der Captain mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ein Schiff einer fremden Spezies begegnet der Voyager, wir tauschen Wissen aus und kurz drauf ist ein Schiff ebendieser Spezies an der Zerstörung eines Borgkubus' beteiligt. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, wie das alles zusammenhängt. Vielleicht halten wir den Schlüssel für die endgültige Vernichtung der Borg in Händen. Seven, Harry, ich möchte, dass Sie mit Ihrer Suche fortfahren. Nehmen Sie unsere Datenbank Bit für Bit auseinander. Sie bekommen dafür alle Ressourcen, die Sie benötigen. Wegtreten!"

=/\=

„Captain, darf ich Sie stören?"

Kathryn sah müde von ihrem Padd auf, als Neelix ihren Bereitschaftsraum mit einem Tablett betrat. Die Berichte von Harry und Seven lasen sich nicht gerade ermutigend. Viele Ideen, aber nichts Handfestes.

„Nach meiner Beobachtung ist es zwölf Stunden her, seit Sie zuletzt gegessen haben und Sie können uns nicht mit leerem Magen vor den Borg retten", erklärte der Talaxianer.

„Danke, Neelix." Zwölf Stunden? Seit dem Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte Kathryn es nicht mehr so lange ohne Nahrung ausgehalten. Sie mochte auf Essen verzichten können, ihre Tochter schien in dieser Hinsicht anderer Ansicht zu sein. Kathryn schnupperte. Es roch gut, es roch nach… „Neelix, ist das Kaffee?" Hatten Chakotay und der Doktor schon rigide Ansichten zu diesem Thema, war Neelix noch strenger. Keinen Tropfen hatte sie in den letzten Monaten im Kasino erhalten. Fast hätte Neelix den Kaffee sicherheitshalber ganz von seiner Speisekarte gestrichen. Nur ein herzerweichender Appell der Delany-Schwestern an seine Pflicht als Moraloffizier sowie einige wüste Drohungen von B'Elanna Torres hatten die Crew schlussendlich vor Monaten auf Kräutertee-Basis bewahrt.

„Verzweifelte Situationen erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen", zwinkerte Neelix, während er ihr eine Tasse heißen schwarzen Lebenselixiers einschenkte. Kathryn schloss die Augen und sog den Duft ein.

„Verzweifelt? Ist es das, was die Crew von unserer Situation hält?", erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Nun ja, Captain. Wir sind ein kleines Schiff und da draußen ist ein Borgkubus mit einer Königin, die gedroht hat, uns innerhalb der nächsten Stunden zu vernichten", fasste Neelix die Situation zusammen. „Trotzdem herrscht die allgemeine Ansicht, dass wir schon Schlimmeres erlebt haben und dass Sie uns hier rausholen werden. Irgendwie."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Optimismus teilen. Es könnte sein, dass wir diesmal keinen Ausweg finden."

Neelix zog den Besucherstuhl heran, legte seine Hand auf ihre und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Captain, ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass Sie es schaffen werden. Trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee, essen Sie einige dieser hervorragenden bolianischen Kanapees, die ich Ihnen mitgebracht habe und Sie werden sehen, es wird Ihnen im Nu besser gehen."

„Danke Neelix. Aber Sie wissen, dass im Notfall auch Selbstzerstörung eine Option ist?"

Der Talaxianer nickte ernst. „Auch dies wurde unter der Crew diskutiert. Und lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern Captain, die Crew ist eher bereit zu sterben, als gegenüber den Borg klein beizugeben. Aber wie gesagt, es herrscht große Zuversicht, dass Sie uns hier herausholen. Das haben Sie immer getan."

Kathryn stemmte sich umständlich aus ihrem Sitz hoch und wanderte mit ihrem Kaffee in Richtung Fenster. „Die Crew ist es gewohnt, ihr Leben zu riskieren. Wie oft standen wir in den letzten siebeneinhalb Jahren kurz vor der totalen Vernichtung? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Jedenfalls weitaus öfter, als man es irgendeinem Wesen zumuten sollte – selbst wenn dieses Wesen in der Sternenflotte ist. Ich habe Angst, dass wir irgendwann brechen, Neelix. Dass wir es irgendwann nicht mehr schaffen, knapp mit dem Leben davon zu kommen und dass dieser Zeitpunkt jetzt ist. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass den Borg irgendetwas in die Hände fällt, das ihnen von Nutzen sein könnte."

„Captain, Sie leiden an akutem Unterzucker", diagnostizierte Neelix. „Sie werden sehen, wir werden auch diesen Zwischenfall überleben, genauso wie wir auch alles andere überleben werden, was uns der Delta-Quadrant noch bescheren mag. Sie werden Ihre Tochter aufwachsen sehen und wir werden rechtzeitig nach Hause kommen, damit Sie sie zur Sternenflottenakademie schicken können. Also machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, machen Sie Pläne! Diese Borgkönigin ist Ihnen doch gar nicht gewachsen."

Wie zur Bestätigung bewegte sich ihre ungeborene Tochter auf einmal ungewöhnlich heftig. Unwillkürlich musste Kathryn lächeln, während sie beruhigend über ihren Bauch strich. Vermutlich hatte Neelix Recht, etwas zu Essen sollte ihre Lebensgeister wieder zurückholen und dann würde sie der Borgkönigin zeigen, was es bedeutete, sich mit Captain Kathryn Janeway anzulegen. Weniger hatten sowohl ihre Tochter als auch ihre Crew nicht verdient.

„Neelix, Sie sind der beste Moraloffizier, den ein Captain sich wünschen kann", sagte sie warm.

„Immer zu Diensten, Captain", zwinkerte Neelix, bevor er in Richtung Brücke verschwand.

=/\=

Zwei Stunden vor Ablauf der Frist hatten sich die Senioroffiziere wieder im Besprechungsraum versammelt. Kathryn sah in müde und abgespannte Gesichter. Keiner von ihnen hatte in den letzten 24 Stunden viel geschlafen und nicht einmal bei ihr hatte der Doktor auf die Einhaltung der Ruhepausen bestanden. Nicht, dass er damit viel Erfolg gehabt hätte. In so einer Situation gehörte der Captain an die vorderste Front, Schwangerschaft hin oder her. Nur Tuvok war selbstverständlich sein normales vulkanisches Selbst.

„Was haben Sie gefunden?"

„Alles und nichts", seufzte Harry Kim. „Wir haben mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Theorien – Toms Leolawurzel-Ansatz nicht mitgerechnet – aber wir hatten nicht die Zeit sie zu verifizieren und noch weniger Zeit daraus eine Abwehrstrategie gegen die Borg zu entwickeln."

„Danke Harry." Kathryn rieb sich die Stirn. „Tuvok, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

„Wir haben die Informationen aus dem Download der Borgdaten verwendet, um sowohl unsere Schildmodulation anzupassen, als auch unsere Photonentorpedos zu modifizieren. Wir sollten in der Lage sein, signifikante Schäden am Borgkubus zu hinterlassen."

„Aber nicht ihn zu zerstören?"

„Diese Option halte ich für unwahrscheinlich, Captain."

„Allerdings sollte uns dies Zeit verschaffen, unsere Datenbank zu löschen", sagte Chakotay. „Wer weiß, vielleicht verlieren die Borg dann das Interesse an uns. Diese Strategie birgt allerdings hohe Risiken."

„Wir müssten den Computer auf den Stand zurücksetzen, den er hatte, als die Voyager Utopia Planitia verlassen hat", erklärte B'Elanna. „Das bedeutet nicht nur, dass wir all unsere

Forschungsergebnisse, Logbucheinträge und auch den Doktor verlieren, wir haben im Laufe der letzten siebeneinhalb Jahre so viele Modifikationen an der Voyager vorgenommen, dass wir mit der Originalkonfiguration kaum mehr in der Lage sein werden, das Schiff zu beherrschen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns selbst in die Luft jagen. Wenn nicht, sind wir leichte Beute für die Borg und es besteht außerdem noch das Risiko, dass sie die verlorenen Daten wiederherstellen können."

„Das heißt, im Worst-Case-Szenario, würden die Borg die Voyager übernehmen, uns assimilieren und unsere Datenbank wiederherstellen", fasste Chakotay zusammen.

„Dann kommen wir also wieder auf das Thema Selbstzerstörung zu sprechen", sagte Kathryn müde. Auch nach ihrem Gespräch mit Neelix hatten viele Diskussionen immer wieder zu diesem einen Punkt geführt. Es war unausweichlich. Im schlimmsten Fall mussten sie die Voyager zerstören, um zu verhindern, dass die Borg wertvolle Informationen gewinnen konnten. Und die Zerstörung der Voyager würde zwangsläufig auch den Tod der Crew bedeuten. Und auch, wenn die Crew genauso wie sie bereit war, ihr Leben zu geben, um die Borg aufzuhalten, war Kathryn noch nicht bereit klein beizugeben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht ohne auch wirklich das allerletzte versucht zu haben. _Es tut mir so leid, Kleines_, sagte sie unhörbar zu ihrer ungeborenen Tochter. _Du hast es nicht verdient, dass dein Leben jetzt schon in so akuter Gefahr ist, dass du vielleicht noch nicht einmal deinen Geburtstag erlebst, weil deine Mutter es nicht nur geschafft hat, ihr Schiff im Deltaquadranten zu stranden, sondern sich auch noch ständig mit den Borg anlegen muss._ Laut sagte sie: „Commander Chakotay, Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Torres, bereiten Sie sowohl alles für die Datenlöschung als auch für eine eventuelle Selbstzerstörung der Voyager vor." Die Offiziere nickten ernst. _Ich weiß, dass mir wahrscheinlich keine andere Wahl bleibt, aber ich werde euch nicht in den Tod schicken, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann._ „Ich werde mich noch einmal auf eine Außenmission zu den Borg begeben."

=/\=

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", bemerkte Kathryn leise, als die Senioroffiziere den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Tatsächlich?" Chakotay lächelte ein unglückliches Lächeln.

„Dass ich das nicht tun sollte, dass ein Borgkubus einfach nicht der richtige Aufenthaltsort für eine Schwangere im neunten Monat ist."

„Ist es auch nicht." Chakotay ging neben Kathryns Stuhl in die Hocke und sah sie von unten herauf an. „Aber ein Borgkubus ist für niemanden der richtige Aufenthaltsort. Und wenn die Sache schief geht, ist es wohl egal, ob du dich in der Höhle des Löwen, auf der Brücke oder in unserem Quartier befindest. Im Gegenteil: Damit nichts schief geht, brauchen wir die Beste – und ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der gegen den die Borgkönigin bessere Chancen hätte. Eines muss die Gute nämlich noch lernen: Leg dich nie mit einer Tigerin an, die ihre Jungen beschützt."

Wider Willen mussten Kathryn lächeln. „Ein interessantes Bild. Ich würde meine Leute nie in den Tod schicken, ohne auch das allerletzte Mittel probiert zu haben, aber ich würde es tun. Manchmal, wenn ich in den letzten Monaten nachts wach gelegen bin, habe ich befürchtet, die Schwangerschaft würde mich schwächer machen. Aber im Gegenteil, es macht mich nur noch entschlossener alles zu geben, damit unser Kind eine lebenswerte Zukunft hat."

Chakotay erhob sich langsam und küsste sie sanft. „Ich liebe dich, Kathryn. Viel Glück."

Kathryn schloss die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich wieder auf diesem verdammten Borgkubus befand. Dabei hatten er und Seven of Nine sich freiwillig gemeldet, den Captain auf ihrer Mission zu begleiten. Er spürte immer noch B'Elannas Umarmung und ihr stummes Einverständnis. Sie wusste, dass er den Captain unterstützen musste, während sie, Chakotay und Harry auf der Voyager zurückblieben. Sie würden dafür Sorge tragen, dass alles nach Plan lief, falls der Captain keinen Erfolg haben sollte. Für einen kurzen Moment fiel ihm auf, wie routiniert B'Elanna und er oder auch der Captain und Chakotay im Abschied nehmen geworden waren. Harry und Seven hatten sich dagegen kaum voneinander lösen können. Zum wiederholten Mal fragte er sich, ob er jemals so jung wie sein bester Freund gewesen war.

Tom sah seiner Kommandantin an, dass sie vollkommen übernächtigt war. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab und sie war unnatürlich blass. Trotzdem strahlte sie eine stählerne Energie aus, als sie ein weiteres Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden auf die Borgkönigin zutrat. Bevor diese das Wort an sie richten konnte, hatte der Captain schon zu sprechen begonnen.

„Spezies 9983, die Tekaro", dozierte Janeway. Ihre Stimme war ruhig, aber mit zweifellos drohendem Unterton. „Begegnung mit der Voyager zu Sternzeit 54784.0. Beim Versuch ein Schiff dieser Spezies zu assimilieren, wurde der betreffende Kubus zerstört.

Spezies 3244, die Anneleskiii, Begegnung mit der Voyager zu Sternzeit 541000.0. Beim Versuch ein Schiff dieser Spezies zu assimilieren, wurde der betreffende Kubus zerstört.

Spezies 9074, die P'lum, Begegnung mit der Voyager zu Sternzeit 55170.0. Beim Versuch eine Kolonie dieser Spezies zu assimilieren, wurde der betreffende Kubus zerstört.

Sie haben eine Beziehung zwischen diesen Vorfällen hergestellt und fragen sich nun: Was ist es, das diese Zerstörung bewirkt hat und welche Spezies haben Kenntnis davon? Nach dem momentanen Stand der Dinge ist es für Sie unmöglich, weitere Assimilationen vorzunehmen ohne zumindest die Zerstörung des assimilierenden Kubus zu riskieren."

„Wir haben genug Spezies assimiliert", sagte die Borgköngin überheblich.

„Trotzdem machen Sie sich Sorgen. Große Sorgen sogar."

„Das ist lächerlich."

„Sie sind hier", sagte der Captain schlicht. „Die Borgkönigin persönlich gibt sich mit dem unbedeutenden kleinen Föderationsraumschiff Voyager ab." Tom sah, wie sein Captain kurz das Gesicht verzog und tief Luft holte. „Schlimmer noch, Sie wagen es nicht einmal, einfach in die Voyager einzudringen und sich zu nehmen, was sie möchten", presste sie heraus. „Stattdessen machen Sie uns ein Angebot, dass ich leider ablehnen muss."

„Sie lehnen ab?"

Unter der harten Schale der königlichen Überheblichkeit meinte Tom leises Entsetzen auszumachen. _Ha, damit hast du nicht gerechnet._

„Ihnen ist klar, dass Sie sich damit für die Zerstörung Ihres Schiffes entschieden haben?", fuhr die Königin fort.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte der Captain kühl. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es wagen werden, die Voyager zu zerstören ohne die Auswirkungen Ihrer Tat zu kennen. Sind Sie bereit, auch die Zerstörung Ihres Schiffes zu riskieren?"

„Sie bluffen."

„Vielleicht, aber vielleicht verfügt die Voyager auch über eine Waffe, wie Sie sie noch nie gesehen haben. Sie wissen nichts." Verachtung triefte aus jedem Wort des Captains. „Sie wissen nicht, ob wir diese Waffe haben, Sie wissen nicht, ob wir sie einsetzen werden, Sie wissen noch nicht einmal, wie sie beschaffen sein könnte."

„Würden Sie über so eine Waffe verfügen, hätten Sie sie schon längst eingesetzt."

„Das stimmt", stimmte der Captain ruhig zu. „Hätten wir vor 24 Stunden über eine ausgereifte Waffe verfügt, hätten wir diese ohne zu zögern gegen Sie eingesetzt. Damals hatten wir keine, aber Sie haben uns freundlicherweise einen ganzen Tag gegeben, um aus dem, was wir haben, eine Waffe zu bauen, provisorisch vielleicht; tödlich nicht nur für Sie, sondern auch für uns, aber effektiv. Ich bin bereit das Risiko einzugehen, mit meinem Schiff unterzugehen. Sind Sie das auch?"

Der Captain strahlte nun einen Fanatismus aus, dass Tom schwindelig wurde. _Jawohl, sie ist bereit alles, wirklich alles zu opfern, um die Borg aufzuhalten. _

„Sie sind so klein und nehmen sich so wichtig. Denken Sie wirklich, Sie könnten uns ernsthaft schaden?"

„Das denke ich – und Sie befürchten das auch. Sonst hätten Sie mittlerweile Ihre Drohung wahrgemacht und uns vernichtet. Unsere 24 Stunden-Frist ist zwischenzeitlich verstrichen und Sie haben nichts unternommen. Aber jetzt stelle _ich_ Ihnen ein Ultimatum: Sie beamen uns unverzüglich auf die Voyager zurück und verlassen diesen Sektor. Ansonsten werden _wir_ Sie vernichten."

„Das wagen Sie nicht."

„Wetten Sie Ihr Leben darauf? Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam. Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben."

Der Captain verschränkte die Arme über ihrem Bauch und lehnte sich scheinbar entspannt zurück. Tom schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, sicher, dass nun ihr Ende kommen würde. Doch statt des erwarteten Phaserstoßes oder dem Pieksen der Assimilationsnadeln spürte er das Kribbeln des Transporters.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er die vertrauten Konturen der Brücke der Voyager.

„Die Borg ziehen sich zurück", meldete Harry von der Ops. „Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Captain." In der Stimme des jungen Fähnrichs schwang unangemessene Verwunderung mit.

„Wundert Sie das, Mr. Kim?", fragte Chakotay lächelnd, während er den Captain diesmal dann doch mitten auf der Brücke fest in die Arme nahm. „Haben wir nicht alle gelernt, dass nur eines aussichtsloser ist, als sich mit Kathryn Janeway anzulegen, nämlich sich mit einer schwangeren Kathryn Janeway anzulegen?"

„Ich befürchte nur, dass dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange anhalten wird", meldete Tom sich nun wieder zu Wort. „Captain, meiner Ansicht nach sollten wir die Krankstation aufsuchen."

=/\=

„Wie lange schon Kathryn?"

Erstaunlich bereitwillig – Müdigkeit? Vernunft? – hatte sich der Captain von Tom und Chakotay in den Turbolift komplementieren lassen und befand sich nun tatsächlich mit ihnen auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation.

„Noch nicht lange", grummelte sie.

„Nach meiner Beobachtung mindestens seit Sternzeit 56820.5. Kurz bevor sie der Borgkönigin mitgeteilt hat, dass sie ihr Angebot ablehnt. Sie hätten sie sehen sollen, Chakotay. Es war eine fabelhafte Vorstellung. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, wie kaltschnäuzig Sie uns aus dieser Situation herausgeblufft haben, Captain."

„Nun, für dieses Mal wird das reichen", bemerkte sie. „Aber das nächste Mal müssen wir besser vorbereitet sein. Ich möchte, dass jedes Bit an Information in unserer Datenbank durchgegangen wird und ich möchte, dass die Informationen, die wir aus dem Borgkubus gezogen haben, genutzt werden, um weitere Verteidigungsstrategien zu entwickeln. Außerdem möchte ich, dass ein detaillierter Bericht und so viel Daten wie möglich bei nächster Gelegenheit an das Sternenflotten-Oberkommando übertragen werden. Tragen Sie dafür Sorge, , sobald Sie wieder auf der Brücke sind. Im Notfall müssen wir die private Sprechzeit der Crew dafür aussetzen. Es hat höchste Priorität, dass wir unseren taktischen Vorteil so weit wie möglich ausbauen."

„Aye, Captain"

„Und, Tom…" Es fühlte sich immer gut an, wenn sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

Deshalb wusste er auch nicht, warum er gerade in diesem Moment mit: „Ja, Ma'am?", antwortete.

„Danke", sagte der Captain schlicht. „Sie waren eine große Unterstützung da draußen. Und bevor ich nun da reingehe" Der Captain gestikulierte in Richtung Krankstation. „und vermutlich so schnell nicht wieder rausgelassen werde, haben Chakotay und ich noch eine Bitte an Sie: Möchten Sie Julias Patenonkel werden?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre Captain." Tom warf Chakotay einen unsicheren Blick zu. Natürlich hatte sich zwischen ihnen beiden in den letzten Jahren viel geändert, aber ob sein Erster Offizier ihn sich tatsächlich als Paten für seine Tochter wünschte? Chakotay schien die unausgesprochene Frage zu verstehen.

„Es würde uns viel bedeuten, Tom. Wenn uns etwas zustoßen sollte, könnten wir uns niemand besseren als dich und B'Elanna vorstellen, um sich um unsere Tochter zu kümmern", sagte er warm.

Toms Gesicht schmerzte schon fast vor glückseligem Grinsen als sich die Tür der Krankenstation hinter seinen beiden kommandierenden Offizieren schloss. Und obwohl es physiologisch eigentlich gar nicht mehr möglich sein sollte, wurde dieses Grinsen noch breiter, als ihm die ganze Tragweite der Offenbarung des Captains aufging: Julia war es also. Ob er seinen Wetttip noch ändern konnte?

=/\=

Selten war es der Besatzung der Voyager so schwer gefallen, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen, wie in den folgenden Stunden. Wer wollte sich schon durch Terraquad von Borgdaten wühlen, wenn der Captain gerade ihr Kind zur Welt brachte? In den ersten Stunden nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte der Captain die Crew noch mit Berichtsanforderungen und Anweisungen von der Krankenstation aus auf Trapp gehalten. Doch irgendwann war diese Flut abgeebbt, dann zu einem Rinnsal verkommen und schließlich ganz versiegt. Der Effekt auf die Moral der Besatzung war verheerend. Immer mehr Besatzungsmitgliedern fielen unaufschiebbare Aufgaben ein, die sie rein zufällig in die Nähe der Krankstation führten, wie Lieutenant Commander Tuvok bei einem ungeplanten – aber selbstverständlich vollkommen logischen – Sicherheitscheck auf Deck 5 feststellen musste.

Die Qual hatte ein Ende, als sich der Doktor endlich über die Conn meldete: „Krankenstation an alle. Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass seit Sternzeit 56087.67 unser neuestes Crewmitglied, Julia Janeway, unter uns weilt. Mutter und Kind – und erstaunlicherweise auch der Vater – sind wohlauf."

=/\=

An diesem Abend fand sich jeder, der nicht das Pech hatte, Dienst zu haben, im Kasino zu Neelix wir-haben-ein-Baby-und-die-Borg-besiegt-Party ein. Nur zwei Paare blieben dem fröhlichen Treiben fern.

Auf der Krankenstation hatten Kathryn und Chakotay ihre neugeborene Tochter zwischen sich gebettet.

„Sie ist wunderschön – wie ihre Mutter", stellte Chakotay fest und es war ihm egal, wie viele Väter vor ihm genau diesen Satz schon gesagt hatten, denn bei _seiner_ Tochter war es wahr.

„Das ist sie", bestätigte Kathryn. „Es gab Momente, da hatte ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass wir es auch diesmal schaffen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass sie ihren Geburtstag nicht mehr erlebt. Und dann hat sie protestiert." Kathryn lächelte auf ihre Tochter hinab. „Da wusste ich, sie würde sich um keinen Preis der Welt davon abhalten lassen, zu leben. Und dass die Borgkönigin die Letzte wäre, die unser kleines Mädchen beeindruckt."

„Ich sagte doch, wie ihre Mutter", lachte Chakotay. „Vermutlich können wir froh sein, dass sie sich nicht dazu entschieden hat, gleich dort drüben auf die Welt zu kommen."

„Das denke ich auch." Jetzt musste auch Kathryn lachen. „Aber anderseits wäre uns dort das Wissen von Million von Geburtshelfern aus tausenden Spezies zur Verfügung gestanden."

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr alles gut überstanden habt", flüsterte Chakotay.

Kathryn sah zu ihm auf und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Alles wird gut."

=/\=

In der Privatheit ihres Quartiers feierten Tom und B'Elanna ihr eigenes kleines Wunder – 1470 Replikatorrationen.


End file.
